Male Models
by MrsAshleyPurdy
Summary: First one shot ever. Bella's a model in for a suprise... ExB Please Review! Maybe carry on?


"So, do you know who's gonna be in this shoot with you?" My best friend Vicki asked as we walked towards theNew YorkPenthouse where my next modelling paycheck was coming from. My agent didn't tell me much, just that it would be with a guy and it would be for a perfume. Vicki , bless her, had insisted on coming with me to ogle the male model. But, i had learnt from a lot of experience, and some heartbreak, that all male models were the same. To put it bluntly, they were all jerks.  
>"I have no idea" I said breezily as Becky slid her arm through mine.<br>"God Bella you are so lucky you are beautiful enough to be a model" Vicki sighed wistfully. I rolled my eyes but kept silent, knowing this was just Vicki 's attempt to get a compliment out of me. "I think we're here. Thank god these heels are killing me" I rubbed the soles of my feet as i buzzed the intercom. Once i was let in we took the lift and soon we arrived at the penthouse.

It was gorgeous, and open plan. The sky lights let in the warm midday immediately ran to the buffet while i was ushered to hair and makeup.  
>I glided out of hair and makeup two hours later. My dark brown hair was in cascading curls and my thick false eyelashes were weighing down my eyes. My porcelin complexion was enhanced by my bright red lips.<br>The photographer, a noisy affectionate gay man Jacob, began talking to me in a cockney accent about what he wanted me to do. I could see Vicki out of the corner of my eye, staring in awe.  
>"Right then Bella love, if you lie down on the bench over there, the male model will be here soon."<br>I nodded and positioned myself as he asked, my long legs draped over the arm of the bench. I heard Vicki gasp, and looked up to see Edward Cullen walking up to me, in a pair of jeans but nothing else. This was an interesting suprise.  
>"Your the male model then" I said, trying to hide my disdain. Yes, i fancied Edward Cullen, but i presumed he was a complete wanker.<br>"That's me" He flashed me a toothy grin, and i had to restrain my insides from flipping. His hair was touselled, and i looked forward to messing it up during the shoot.  
>"Right Ed, could you get yourself over Bella, and look at her seductively, yeah, like you wanna rip each other's clothes off" Jacob said things like this while we changed position slightly every now and again, looking into each other's eyes like we wanted to have sex right there and then. It wasn't difficult, he was pretty hot.<p>

"Right my lovlies, i need to go get some film. Be back soon!"  
>When he had left, i looked around for Vicki . She would be exploding from jealousy. But she wasn't there. In fact, no one was. It was just me and Cullen. Who, i soon realised, was still on top of me.<br>"Comfortable are we?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
>"Very."<br>I rolled my eyes and took myself away from his penetrating stare.  
>"You don't like me do you?" He asked softly, his breath tickling my face.<br>"Not particularly, no."  
>"Why?"<br>I turned to face him, and we were practically nose to nose.  
>"I hate male models. They're all wankers."<br>"But you don't know me."  
>"So. Here, you're a model. You may be fit, but your a jerk."<br>"Well, you may be beautiful, but you're bloody stubborn." He retorted.  
>I stared at him for a while, trying to think of what to stay. His face was determined, but there was a flicker of amusement in his eyes.<br>"I am not stubborn!" I said, indignant.  
>"Yes you are. You're being stubborn against my clear advances. And i know if i asked you out on a date, which is what i want to do more than anything, you would say no. Because, Bella,you're bloody stubborn."<br>I was fuming. He had found my vice; i hated being called stubborn.  
>"Fine. I'll prove it."<br>Before he had a chance to react i pulled him closer by his shoulders and crashed my lips against his. An electric shock went between our lips, and to my suprise, i was enjoying it. He was suprised at first, but soon began to enjoy the kiss.  
>He lowered himself slightly so we were even closer, our bodies pressing against each other. At the back of my mind i worried about my hair and makeup getting ruined as his rough hands explored my face, but the kiss soon made me forget all that.<p>

When we finally pulled apart, both of us were out of breath.  
>"That was...a brilliant suprise" Edward gasped, grinning at me.<br>I smiled faintly back, tracing a finger over my lower lip.  
>"Something like that" I breathed.<br>"So, how about that date?"  
>"Go on then, I'll give you a chance" I grinned flirtatiously.<br>"Ok my lovelies, i'm done" Jacob said.  
>"What? But, you've taken barely any photos." I asked in confusion, while Edward pulled himself off of me. I hadn't even heard him come back.<br>"Oh, i took loads while you were snogging. Should make for a good advert!"Jacob grinned,  
>"I'm off for lunch. You can carry on if you want, we have this penthouse for the whole day." He finished as he walked out again.<br>Edward turned back to me and cocked an eyebrow suggestively. I grinned cheekily.  
>"Ok. But maybe somewhere else, this bench is digging in in weird places." I giggled.<br>Edward effortlessly jumped off me, scooped me into his arms and took my towards the hair and makeup room.  
>"I think there's a bed in here somewhere"<br>I laughed and smacked Edward's arm.  
>"Cheeky! You know what, this whole photoshoot has been quite a nice suprise" I smiled, leaning in and kissing him softly.<br>"It's been even better for me" He grinned into the kiss.

I've changed my mind about male models... well... some of them! ;)


End file.
